Manual of Style
This article is a Manual of Style, a list of guidelines for articles in the Ga Rei Wiki to follow. This manual aims to create consistencies with the formats of articles of similar topics (character profile articles, event summaries, etc.) and would help in the organization of the entire wiki. Although following the Manual of Style is highly advised, violations of the guidelines in the Manual of Style will not award any infractions to violators. Ga Rei Wiki's Manual of Style will only cover revised guidelines designed for this wiki. For a more complete list of guidelines in writing wikis, proceed to Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Article Layout The most important part of a wiki is the article; likewise, knowing how to properly edit a wiki is just as important. A wiki with fully-organized content is much easier to read, and it allows faster access to information, as compared to content sprawled across the article. The guidelines explained in this section talk about how content should be managed and revised. Non-article Content For better visibility, non-article content like disambiguations and message boxes should be located at the top of the article. Infoboxes Infoboxes, tables designed to contain a summary of data about an article, should be located on the top-right section of an article. On source mode, this is achieved by adding the infobox before the lead section. Editing Guidelines Official Language The primary language for this wiki is English, and English shall be used in all articles. Users who speak English as a secondary language and/or those who need help in editing in English can contact the admins or fellow users to note them of incoming edits so that any spelling or grammatical mistakes can be remedied. Trivia Information which might not be of any importance to the plot and/or information which cannot be found in canon can be listed down in the Trivia section of an article. We do not believe that "junk trivia" exists; we consider any piece of related information as trivia and is always welcome to be added in this section. However, information must be at least proven to be deemed worthy to be added. Translations Editors are to face terms which are Japanese naming and translation per se. As mentioned in the Official Language subsection. Perspective Articles in the Ga Rei Wiki should be in-universe, meaning that fictional characters, locations, and events are treated as if they exist in real life. Thus, any mention of bases for those events (chapters or volumes in Light Novels, chapters in manga and episodes in anime series) should be avoided completely. This perspective is to be implemented in a majority of articles like character articles, location articles and event articles. The exact scope of this perspective will be further discussed. Pictures and Video Pictures are integral parts of this wiki, especially light novels' illustrations, which gives the mostly textual aspect of the light novels color and form. Other important images are profile images, which gives us an idea of how a certain character looks like, and event pictures, which are mostly screencaps from the anime series. Videos are of a lower priority because of copyright issues, but can be a nice addition to articles. Page Integrity To ensure the quality in all articles, it is highly advised to provide references to information added to an article. Fanon As of this moment, fanon articles (articles featuring original characters and concepts) are not allowed in this wiki. If there is a sizable amount of users who request the creation of a fanon section for this part, please contact the Administrators. Appearances in Other Media There are certain media in the Ga Rei franchise which does not follow canon; because of this, the Appearances in Other Media section is made available for selected characters. Editors' Conduct As editors of this wiki, we must ensure maximum credibility in every piece of information provided into every article. Regarding this, here are some guidelines on how an editor must act in contributing to an article. *As much as possible, provide a summary on what you edited. this is a useful tool in determining the extent of your revision in the article and will aid bureaucrats in watching over revisions. Not providing summaries will not be grounds for any punishment. *Avoid reverting information added by other users, especially by those who have contributed a sizable amount into the article. It is a rude gesture, and would be punished according to the circumstance. Speculations Speculations cannot be avoided in this wiki, especially since the source medium for Ga Rei, the light novels, is still under translation and, to add, is still an ongoing series. For speculations regarding future events, or statuses of characters in yet-to-be-released volumes of the light novels, proceed to the Watercooler and open a topic with the Speculation tag on it. Article Creation Guidelines When creating an article, here are a few reminders to consider: Character Articles Characters in Ga Rei '' (including all sidestories and related media) can have their respective articles. They are only required to be part of the story itself, meaning that they must have appeared at least once in any media, or is notably mentioned within the story, like Heir of the Juugondō, which is yet to appear in the Light Novels. Abilities and Spells Articles pertaining to certain abilities and spells can only be created if the said ability is not unique to a certain character; otherwise, please expand on the ability on the '''Powers and Abilities' section of the respective character. For cases in which the ability has no noted users, it is permitted for the ability to have its own article. Groups and Organizations All mentioned groups and organizations may have its own page. It is advised, however, to note characters affiliated with the organization.